Midnight Madness
by Scoobies112
Summary: The Slayer's dreams take an unusual turn. B/A R&R Plz.


Title: Here be Pain  
  
Author: Scoobies112  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't have to write this now would I?  
  
Content: B/A  
  
Timeline: This takes place in season 6. After "Wrecked".  
  
Feedback: Construtive, Critical or Complimenting. All are good to me:)  
  
Dedication: To all the B/A shippers out there. This one's for you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Sighing Buffy Anne Summers walked up the front steps of her house. Another long night of patrolling was over, vamps had been dusted, people had been saved, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She made her way up the stairs and into her room. She paused and looked in the mirror which hung over her desk. Her eyes were rimmed with red and purple circles rested underneath. Her hair was messed up and she was slumped over. She sighed and changed into a pair of warm flannel pajamas. Pulling back the covers of her bed and slipping in was like experiencing a peace she'd never known. She hated her life. The way it had turned out. So much death and destruction and pain. So many lives gone or wasted simply because the person knew her. A lone tear fell down her cheek as she drifted into sleep.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
Buffy flipped over in bed, eyes not fully adjusting to the light that poured into her room.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
She sat up in her bed and opened her eyes. Her mother stood in front of her, hands on her hips, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Buffy...you really want to get up. Someone's here to see you." With that Joyce smiled even bigger and walked out of the room. Buffy groaned and grunted but finally she managed to pull herself out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a flowery skirt and a white tank top. She dressed and walked down the stairs.  
  
The entire downstairs smelled wonderful. A mix of pancakes, syrup, bacon, eggs, toast, melting butter and a few other things she couldn't identify. She walked over to the dining table and sat down. Just then Joyce came out of the kitchen, almost shocked to see her daughter.  
  
"Buffy! I told someone's here to see you! Your not gonna leave him standing on the porch all by his lonesome now are you?" She said with a small smile, " Because if you do, Dawn will just have to keep him company..."  
  
Buffy jumped up, " Ok! I'm going." she smiled and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw her boyfriend carrying flowers.  
  
"Angel! You came! And you brought flowers!" She took the flowers and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at her reaction and grabbed her by the waist for another kiss.  
  
"I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world" He kissed her longer this time and followed her inside the house.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and handed the flowers to Giles "Dad, can you put these in water? Pretty Please?" She pouted and batted her eyes and he smiled and took them.  
  
"Not even a 'Good Morning'?" He asked her with a small chuckle.  
  
Buffy walked out of the kitchen and yelled over her shoulder at him "Good Morning Dad!"  
  
She walked back to Angel who stood patiently by the stairs, talking to Dawn about a video game. She walked up behind Dawn and began tickling her. "Hehe, Good Morning Dawny!" She said laughing. Angel watched her with an amused smile.  
  
Dawn laughed and shouted back "Good Morning Buffy!" Dawn then walked over to the dining table which was covered with food.  
  
Buffy walked up to Angel and she smiled in a playful way up at him "Are you gonna tickle me?"  
  
He smiled at her and hugged her while at the same time lifting her off her feet and spinning her around in his arms. She laughed and kissed him and then led him to the dining table. The amount of food was enormous. Bagels with cream cheese, toast with butter, eggs, bacon, pancakes with syrup and waffles. The milk was cold, the food was hot, and life was good. Buffy scarfed down a pancake and a bagel while Angel politely had a little bit of everything. Dawn ate like a bottomless pit, eating almost non-stop untill even she reached her limit. Joyce and Giles both had coffee and eggs. When the meal was done with Joyce and Giles cleaned up the plates. Dawn run up the stairs, and Buffy and Angel played footsie.  
  
Angel got out of his chair and pulled Buffy's out for her.  
  
Buffy smiled "Such the gentleman." she said before kissing him. She went over to the coatrack by the door and grabbed Angel's coat and handed it to him. "I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen. "Angel and I are having a picnic in the park today. We'll then go to the movies and then to The Bronze. We'll be back around 10:00. Ok Mom? Ok Dad?" She said with a small smile. Her mother nodded her head and hugged Buffy while her father did the same.  
  
"Have fun." Joyce said. Giles stood behind Joyce and gave Buffy the thumbs up. Buffy smiled and walked back to the front door. Angel stood there waiting for her.  
  
"Ready?" He asked her with a sly grin. Buffy nodded and followed him to his car. They drove around Sunnydale before arriving at Hammersmith Park. Angel opened the door for Buffy and smiled as the sunlight glinted off her hair. He loved the way she looked in the sunlight. She smiled as he led her over to a secluded spot where the entire gang agreed to meet. He spread a red and white plaid blanket over the grass and set down his basket full of food.  
  
He laid down on the blanket and Buffy lay down next to him. She scooted so she was closer and cuddled with him in his arms. Buffy smiled and Angel kissed her forhead. She breathed in the smell of his leather jacket and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Angel, I love you" She said and was pleased when he replied with an 'I love you too Buffy'. Laughing was heard int the distance and both Buffy and Angel sat up as Xander, Anya, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred came into view. Each had his or her own blanket and/or basket of food. Pretty soon everyone was sitting on their own blanket with the person they loved. Everyone joked and laughed and shared humiliating stories. The hours flew by and pretty soon the sun was beginning to set.  
  
Everyone packed up and headed for the theater. The Sun Cinema Theater was packed and Buffy and Angel waited in line with the rest of the gang. Once inside the theater Buffy and Angel practically ran to the back row and picked out their seats. Once the movie started Buffy wasn't entirely focused on it. All she could look at was her Angel. He was watching the movie with such concentration that it made Buffy laugh. She tilted his head to face hers with her finger and kissed him. The kiss was long and they both enjoyed it. Buffy rested her head on his shoulder and watched the movie. Once the movie was done Angel drove Buffy to The Bronze. They both walked out to the dance floor and danced to every song. Their eyes never leaving eachother. Buffy leaned over and whispered into Angel's ear.  
  
"This is nice." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I want to ask you something Buffy." He said with a large smile. He then pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He bent down on one knee, right in the middle of the dance floor. The music quieted and everyone hushed themselves while watching him.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, my friend, my lover, my soulmate. Will you marry me?"  
  
Buffy smiled and screamed "Yes!" Then he got up and she jumped into his arms. The entire bronze exploded into applause. Buffy grinned and ran outside with Angel. They drove back to his Apartment. Buffy raced up the steps with him and he ran inside. She stood at the doorway and he looked back at her. She ran at him full speed and jumped on him. Her momentum made him fall over with her ontop of him, kissing him. They cuddled on the couch and watched old movies. She fell asleep in his arms. Knowing she could die then a happy woman.  
  
Buffy awoke in her bed, sobbing. She knew her heart was breaking and she hated it. The pain was almost unbearable. She cried for a long time. Everyone that mattered most to her was gone. Her Mother, Angel, Giles. Willow was corrupted by Magic and Oz was somewhere on tour with Dingoes Ate My Baby. She wiped her sopping wet cheeks off and got up out of bed. She opened her closet and pulled out a black tank top and black jeans. She grabbed a stake and choking back her tears, headed outside to go on patrol. 


End file.
